dragonmonfandomcom-20200214-history
DragonMon - Part Two: The Aeternam Forest!
On their journey to battle the Gem leader of Herba, our heroes encountered many young trainers looking for a battle... "Use Tackle!" Pickle told his newly acquired level 3 Tree Dragon. "It seems Pickle enjoys Dragon Battles," remarked Omega. "He sure does have some high potential," added Alpha. "Use Bite!" screamed Thinker to his young Cactus Dragon. "You too!" shouted Trip to her even younger Seaweed Dragon. Pickle was in the middle of his first tag-battle, however he refused to have a partner in it! He opted to strengthen his two new Dragons as soon as possible. These two were his Tree Dragon and Moss Dragon. Pickle had busily been battling trainers throughout the Aeternam Forest, and had now had all Plant Dragon types registered in his DragonDex but he still saw silhouettes of 5, so he correctly assumed they were the famed "limited" dragons, which could only be bred during certain times. "Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Pickle after his victory. His Tree Dragon even leveled up to level 4! Most trainers simply feed their dragon 10,220 treats for level 10, but it can also slowly be accomplished through hard work and determination in the battling field. Pickle left from his busy day of training to relax. He had a perfect 8 wins and 0 losses and was quite tired for the day. He even defeated a Trainer who had 10193 straight wins! "Stop it guys," said Pickle irritated. "Um, stop what?" said Alpha and Omega simultaneously confuzzled. Pickle looked down and what he saw amazed him. It looked just like your average Flower Dragon, but greener. it was shaped differently, and Pickle realized it was a Clover Dragon! Pickle knew he just had to catch this dragon, but wasn't sure how this opportunity even arose. "Uh, is that a Clover Dragon?" He asked, although he knew the answer. "Yup," replied Omega. "But I thought that it was limited," said Pickle. "Yup," replied Omega, again. "So," continues Pickle, "Why is it right here???" "Because Pickle, it is limited when you try to breed it unless you have 2, but it can be found in the wild, by those lucky enough, at all times because obviously it has been bred and hatched," explained Alpha finally. "Alright then, I'm gonna catch it!" roared Pickle. Pickle decided to use his Poison Dragon. It had been growing much stronger recently and was level 6. It knew Tackle and Bite, and then learned Venom, a great move that inflicted damage every turn no matter what until healed. Pickle told it to use Venom as the first move. Then after a series of Tackles and a couple Bite moves, the Clover Dragon seemed weak enough to be captured. Pickle threw a basic DragonBall he got from Omega at the Clover... Pickle was quite happy when the ball finished blinking and the catch was secure. The Clover was level 6 and Pickle raised to 8, making It his strongest dragon yet. Then, when thanking Omega for the DragonBall, Pickle finally asked the twins a question. “So guys,” asked Pickle quizzically, “What is bringing you to Metallum, anyways?” “Well, as you can see,” responded Alpha, “We specialize in Plant Dragons and their hybrids only.” “Back at our own 6 islands at home, we have been breeding all the plant type dragons for our mission,” finished Omega. “And what mission would that be, exactly?” asked Pickle, not sure once again. “We are trying to breed the currently undiscovered plant-metal---” started Omega “And metal-plant!” cut off Alpha, eager with the hope of being successful. “And yes, metal-plant hybrid dragons,” finished Omega. Pickle was intrigued. He looked around himself and saw so many different Dragons. He even heard a huge yellow/orange colored dragon soaring above him, giving out a mighty roar. Then it really hit him. “''I am a DragonVale trainer,” he thought. “''My future is what I make it to be, and its possibilities are endless.” With that thought, our young heroes made it out if the Aeternam Forest, and walked the short Stone Path to Herba, where Pickle had the opportunity to gain his first shrine, and Gem win.... [[DragonMon - Part Three: Herba At Last!|'TO BE CONTINUED.....']] ----